<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little or Big- Which Will It Be? by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665813">Little or Big- Which Will It Be?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Being a Daddy is hard, Belly Rubs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, I promise, Little Jensen vs Big Jensen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Stomach Ache, Sweet, Who will win..., Worried Jared Padalecki, it's still fluffy, lover's spat, very brief - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to hide his stomach ache from his boyfriend. Jared really just wants to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Belly Rubs! </p><p>This is for you, Alliya! I had a lot of fun fulfilling your prompt. I hope it's everything you wanted. </p><p>For the rest of y'all, this is a bit different from my usual stuff. No vomiting in this one, but plenty of belly rubs and Jared/Jensen fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jensen smoothly maneuvered his way through the crowded room until he could step out on the main deck. Breathing in the fresh, salty air, he strolled over to the railing and crossed his arms over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Jared’s birthday, he’d requested to go on a cruise with their families and a few friends. So, for the last three days, he and Jensen had eaten like kings at the all-hours buffet, danced like there was no tomorrow, and enjoyed a snorkeling excursion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all the rich food and steady flow of alcohol weren’t really agreeing with Jensen. He’d downed almost a fourth of the bottle of antacids-- keeping it hidden in the pocket of his jacket so Jared wouldn’t find out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen was already quite full and they hadn’t even gotten the main course yet! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved the hand that wasn’t holding his glass of champagne onto his stomach. It was gurgling unhappily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought I might find you out here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned to give his younger sister a wan smile. “That obvious, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned against the railing beside him and shrugged. “Only to me and Mom. Jared and Dad are still oblivious.” She nudged him. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stood up straight, wincing at the pull across his bloated abdomen. “Yeah, just not used to eating like this, I guess,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie laughed. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone is! But if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure your boy isn’t feeling too hot either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared? What’s wrong? Is he okay?” Jensen asked, immediately worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mackenzie held up her hands in surrender. “Woah, down boy! He didn’t say anything, it’s just, he’s been pretty-- Oh, hey Jared!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen turned to look over his shoulder. Jared’s brow was furrowed, but he smiled when he spotted Jensen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded at him. “Hey, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mackenzie, do you mind if I steal Jensen for a few minutes?” Jared’s tone was light, but Jensen could see the storm brewing in his hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure… I’ll just...be inside-- If you need me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mackenzie had disappeared back inside, Jensen sighed. He didn’t want to fight with Jared, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t want to fight when he felt stuffed to the brim and about to pop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared walked over so he could pull Jensen into a tight hug. “I was worried about you. Didn’t know where you went.” His words were a little slurred, belying the amount of champagne he’d had with dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen groaned and pushed at Jared, the pressure on his abdomen making him feel slightly nauseous. “Jare, let me go…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jared said, frowning. Jensen usually loved his hugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said let me go,” Jensen gulped. He felt his insides shift and tried again to get free. “Jare, seriously-- I feel sick.” Jared finally released him and Jensen stumbled back to the railing, feeling like he may throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood beside him, his hand rubbing a large oval over his back. “Geez, babe, why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen buried his face in the crook of his arm, breathing deeply. “I was managing it,” he said shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared scoffed. “Mhm… yeah, I can see that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen lifted his head to glare at his boyfriend. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was--</span>
  </em>
  <span> until </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to squeeze the life out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt bad when Jared stepped back from him. Jensen turned to see his boyfriend’s eyes tearing up-- Jared tended to get a little emotional when he’d been drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Jared…” Jensen said, reaching out to cup Jared’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s head was still ducked, but he turned his cheek into Jensen’s hand. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad…jus’ wanted a hug...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt soured Jensen’s stomach further, but he ignored it, instead, stepping forward so he could rest his chin on Jared’s chest. He glanced up through the long brown hair framing his boyfriend’s face until he could see those gorgeous hazel eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he whispered, wrapping his hands around Jared’s waist. With Jared’s hair hanging around them, it was like they were in their own little world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded to indicate he’d heard Jensen’s quiet apology. “Do you feel pukey?” he whispered back. It was always a toss-up on whether Jensen felt Big or Little whilst sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen rolled his eyes. “I’m not five, Jared… But yes, I’m a little nauseous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared frowned. “Do you wanna go back to the room? Maybe lie down?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great, actually,” Jensen sighed. “Do you mind if I skip out on dessert?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shrugged before stepping back. “Nah, I’ll join you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen immediately protested. “Jared, hey-- you don’t have to do that. It’s your birthday cruise, you should have fun and spend time with your family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I want to spend it with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pukey</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend.” He emphasized the word but added a smile so Jensen would know he was only teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jensen snorted, rolling his eyes, “Because I’m sure it has nothing to do with the obvious opportunity for tummy rubs…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared grinned. “I’m sorry, did you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>tummy</span>
  </em>
  <span> rubs?” When Jensen blushed a pretty pink, Jared’s smile only widened. “You did!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ducking his head, Jensen grumbled, “I did not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you did,” Jared challenged. “You want your </span>
  <em>
    <span>tummy rubbed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jensen crossed his arms over his chest, completely unaware of how much the action made him look like a surly toddler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared continued to stare, pressing his lips together to suppress his delighted chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Jensen huffed before turning to head back to their room. “Are you coming or not?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Back in the room, Jared watched while Jensen got himself ready for bed. Slipping his slacks off, unbuttoning his shirt, and removing his watch-- every movement seemingly graceful and poised, but Jared saw the tiny winces and sharp intakes of air whenever he bent down too quickly or bumped his rounded abdomen against the corner of the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twice, Jensen disappeared into the bathroom to almost get sick. Jared patiently waited while Jensen focused on breathing steadily through his nose, jerking forward with a few suppressed gags. But when Jensen whimpered, he stepped in to convince his sick boyfriend to come to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen laid down flat on his back while Jared rested on his side, one arm propped up by his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Jensen had been feeling Little, Jared would only have had to open his arms for Jensen to nestle against him, but as his boyfriend was obviously still Big, he would have to take it slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, his hand only rested on Jensen’s unhappy belly, but after a few minutes, Jared slowly began to move his fingers from side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, Jensen’s tummy let out a high-pitched whine and Jensen groaned. He tossed one arm over his eyes. “How do you not feel like crap right now, seriously. I feel like I’m going to explode…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sorry you’re feeling bad, though.” He spoke evenly, infusing as much kindness and love as he could into his words so Jensen wouldn’t protest the small circles now being drawn over his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all about baby steps with Big Jensen, funnily enough. Too much, too soon and he would rebel whether he really wanted what Jared was offering or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teeny-tiny circles grew until Jared’s hand worked over the entire expanse of Jensen’s stomach. He kept them nice and slow, lazy and relaxing, to hopefully help his boyfriend fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jensen’s eyes finally closed and his brow relaxed, Jared gently lowered himself down so he could lay beside him. Jensen hummed contentedly when Jared’s head came to rest on his chest while his hand continued to rub Jensen’s upset tummy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that feels nice,” Jensen murmured sleepily. He wrapped his arm around Jared, adopting his favorite sleeping position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling any better?” Jared asked quietly. Though Jensen seemed only a few moments away from falling asleep, he still chose to tread carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jensen mumbled, “A little…” He leaned down to kiss the crown of Jared’s head. “Thanks…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared smiled into his boyfriend’s chest. “My pleasure.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you waiting on me to fulfill your prompts, I apologize. They are in progress! But the last few weeks have been unexpectedly rough for me and I got a little side-tracked trying to finish up my FicFacers submission (It will be posted soon, Alvinola, I promise! But uh, first, I kind of need to come up with a title...) </p><p>As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are welcome and if you have a prompt (and don't mind a little wait), I'm really enjoying the challenge.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>